yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 048
の ！！ | romaji = Taggusen no Yukue!! | english = The Outcome of the Tag Duel!! | japanese translated = The Course of the Tag Battles!! | alternate = | japanese number = 48 | japanese release = November 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Outcome of the Tag Duel!!", known as "The Course of the Tag Battles!!" in the Japanese version is the forty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 7 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Alexis' "Blizzard Princess" and the "Ice Doll" copying its effect both attack, with Alexis revealing that the effect of "Blizzard Princess" will negate all of the opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. Adrian's "Forbidden Beast Bronn" and "Forbidden Beast Dharmjul" are destroyed and his and Jesse's Life Points drop to 0. Dr. Crowler announces Alexis and Bastion as the winners, as Jaden and Syrus cheer. Jesse says that with an ace like "Blizzard Princess", he was unable to use the power of his face-down card, which he reveals was "Mirror Force. However, he says that the result won't be the same when the singles matches come around, and tells Adrian that they should do their best. Adrian is beyond angry, stating that it doesn't matter - Tag Duel or not, he's lost. This decreases his chances of becoming a Pro Duelist. Principal MacKenzie has promised to recommend those that defeat the Japanese Duelists to the Pro League. He tells Jesse that they're nothing alike and vows to become a better Pro Duelist than Aster Phoenix. Aster is en route to Duel Academy via helicopter, with the pilot telling him they'll arrive in about thirty minutes. Aster muses that he didn't think he'd be Dueling academy students one day after participating in a Pro League tournament in Korea. He thinks that he couldn't turn Principal MacKenzie down though - despite being a pro, he is still technically a student at the American academy as well. He thinks he'll just have to enjoy himself as much as possible. Back at the Duel field, Jaden congratulates Alexis and Bastion, while Syrus teases Bastion, saying it's lucky Alexis was able to overcome Bastion's earlier mistake. Jaden states that Bastion got worked up due the presence of a certain person, and Bastion tells them to stop bringing it up. Zane and Atticus discuss the Duel, with Atticus saying that they must do at least as well as they did - Alexis is his sister, after all. Atticus asks Zane what her partner's name was again, and Zane responds. Atticus says he can tell just by looking at him that he's got his eyes on Alexis and that as her older brother, he'll have to put a stop to that. Crowler announces that the next Tag Duel will begin, and that since one of the Amercian students hasn't yet arrived, Axel and James will team by default. Their opponents will be picked at random from among the three remaining Japanese students via a lottery application on his PDA. The selection is Syrus teaming with Chazz. Jaden asks what that means for him, and Crowler replies that the "drop-out boy" will Duel the last American student in a singles match once the latter arrives. The Duel begins, and James goes first. He Normal Summons "Alli-Soldier" in Defense Position and Sets "Crocodile Scale". Syrus Normal Summons "Tankroid" in Defense Position and Sets a card himself. Syrus realizes that James is using Reptile-Type monsters and wonders what Axel will use. Axel Normal Summons "Electro Gunner" in Attack Position and Syrus realizes he must be using a Machine Deck. Axel activates "Electronic Motor", which will increase the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters he controls by 300. Axel knows that "Alli-Soldier" has weak ATK and uses his Academia Disk's function to check what James' face-down card is. Seeing it's "Crocodile Scale", he switches "Alli-Soldier" to Attack Position. "Electro Gunner" attacks and destroys "Tankroid", with Syrus activating his face-down "Support Mission", adding "Heliroid" from his Deck to his hand. The effect of "Tankroid" also activates, letting Syrus draw a card, which ends up being "Missile Roid" Axel attacks directly with James' "Alli-Soldier", dealing 1200 damage to Chazz and Syrus. He Sets card to end his turn. James comments that it's about time that man with the spirit card made an appearance as Chazz draws. James tells him to show them the skills that defeated David. Axel tells Chazz that he has things he must ask him about. Chazz draws "Burning Dragon", while his hand contains "Dragon's Scent", "Hurricane Dragon", "Immortal Dragon" and two other cards. With their side of the field bare and the opponent with two monsters, Chazz knows they're in a bind, as he has no Level 4 or lower monsters in his hand. He activates "Dragon's Scent", letting him Special Summon any Dragon-Type monster from his hand if the opponent has two or more monster. Thus "Burning Dragon" is Summoned. Jaden is impressed that Chazz Summoned a high-level Dragon so early. Its effect activates, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field - "Electronic Motor", "Crocodile Scale" and Axel's Set card, causing James to curse. "Burning Dragon" attacks and destroys "Alli-Soldier", reducing James and Axel to 2700 Life Points. Jaden compliments Chazz's play and Syrus thinks that Chazz is definitely an amazing Duelist - but that he can't afford to lose any more than Chazz says. Chazz Sets "Immortal Dragon" and James draws "Dark Alligator", telling Chazz not to get cocky - the Duel has only just begun. Featured Duel: Syrus Truesdale & Chazz Princeton vs. James Crocodile Cook & Axel Brodie This is a Tag-Team Duel. Each team has 2 Duelists, who share 4000 Life Points and one single field. Turn 1: James James draws. He then Normal Summons "Alli-Soldier" (1200/1800) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Syrus Syrus draws. He then Normal Summons "Tankroid" (1500/1900) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 3: Axel Axel draws. He then Normal Summons "Electro Gunner" (1800/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Electronic Motor", which will increase the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters Axel controls by 300 ("Electro Gunner": 1800 → 2100/1400). Axel switches "Alli-Soldier" to Attack Position. "Electro Gunner" attacks and destroys "Tankroid", with Syrus activating his face-down "Support Mission", letting him add "Heliroid" from his Deck to his hand. The effect of "Tankroid" activates as it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, so Syrus draws a card ("Missile Roid"). Axel attacks directly with James' "Alli-Soldier" (Syrus/Chazz 4000 → 2800). Axel Sets a card. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws "Burning Dragon", while his hand contains "Hurricane Dragon", "Dragon's Scent", "Immortal Dragon" and two other cards. He activates "Dragon's Scent" as his opponents control two or more monsters, allowing him to Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Burning Dragon" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned, its effect activates, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. "Burning Dragon" attacks and destroys "Alli-Soldier" (James/Axel 4000 → 2700). Chazz Sets a card. Turn 5: James James draws "Dark Alligator". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the English version, the ATK of "Alli-Soldier" is shown as 1700 when it is first summoned. It is correctly shown as 1200 afterwards. Also, in a panel where its ATK and DEF are shown, "DEF" is mistakenly written "DER".